


our story isn't finished yet

by littleluthor



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, feelings being processed, its angsty, lena gets trapped in vr, they all live happily ever after of course, they probably all need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleluthor/pseuds/littleluthor
Summary: It was a love born of mutual respect and admiration. A love formed slowly, the foundation was set and solid. Lena was the only person able to challenge her intellectually. Lena was the woman who gave her a piece of herself back, a piece that Kara had long since forgotten existed. Lena was funny, and intelligent and so incredibly wonderful that Kara couldn’t help but love her.The sight that met her the moment that she touched down inside Lena’s living room is one that Kara already knows will haunt her for the rest of her life. She will wake up drenched in sweat with the image seared into the inside of her eyelids. The image of Lena on floor, eyes glowing blue, wide and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.





	our story isn't finished yet

Kara felt it almost instantaneously.

She had out been doing her nightly patrol shift over the city. The longer summer nights usually meant more trouble - more people were out and about on the streets, alcohol was usually involved and she found that it was beneficial to do a quick lap in the evening to make sure all was well. Plus, the added sunlight made her a little restless this time of year. It felt as though she had a too much energy pent up, burning beneath her skin and aching to be put to use. Flying around for a little while always helped her set some of it free.

Kara was just about to start heading back home for the night when she was hit with the sudden feeling that something was off. The creeping suspicion that something was terribly wrong flooded throughout her system, and it took her barely a second to realize what it was.

Somewhere across the city, Lena’s heart rate had plummeted. Kara found herself paralyzed in the air for an agonizing moment, panic was clawing angrily at her chest and the sudden wave of nausea that washed over her had her gripping at her throat and swallowing roughly against it. Her body was on the move before her mind could even catch up, racing against the wind as she shot across the city skyline towards Lena.

Her thoughts were frantic. She had realized a few years back that she was unintentionally seeking out the sound of Lena’s heartbeat whenever she felt stressed or overwhelmed. It had become an anchor to her. It tethered her when the pressures of life as National City’s caped hero became too much. As they grew closer, Kara found herself seeking it out more and more. She grew more attached to Lena and Lena began to take up more and more space inside of her heart, but with that came the unwavering fear that had followed Kara around for most of her life.

Kara knew she still had a lot to heal from. Watching your whole world quite literally vanish before your eyes, every single person that you’ve ever known and loved turned to dust, it was too much for anyone to deal with. She had processed and moved on as best she could. The wounds had slowly turned into scars, and she had created a whole new life for herself. A life that made her incredibly happy. A life that she loved. A life that she was proud of - but the feelings still haunted Kara to this very day. The more she loved, the more she feared that she would lose.

It didn’t ever stop her when it came to her family. She had grown up with the Danvers’ and learned to love them in a way that she had never loved anyone before, until Lena came along. She didn’t necessarily love Lena any more or less than she did Alex or Eliza, but the love that Kara had for Lena was an incredibly different type of love.

It was a love born of mutual respect and admiration. A love formed slowly, the foundation was set and solid, and only continued to grow from there. Lena was the only person able to challenge her intellectually. Lena was the woman who gave her a piece of herself back, a piece that Kara had long since forgotten existed. Lena was funny, and intelligent and so incredibly wonderful that Kara couldn’t help but love her.

The sight that met her the moment that she touched down inside Lena’s living room is one that Kara already knows will haunt her for the rest of her life. She will wake up drenched in sweat with the image seared into the inside of her eyelids. The image of Lena on floor, eyes glowing blue, wide and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

“L- Lena!” she wailed, eyes already streaming with tears that she hadn’t realized were even there.

Kara thought for a split second that she was too late, the panic ringing in her ears was loud enough to drown out what was left of Lena’s heartbeat and her legs gave out beneath her for a brief moment until she regained control of them. Her entire body was shaking so violently that she was terrified of losing control over her powers as she crossed the room and dropped down at Lena’s side.

“Supergirl?” Kara’s comms rang out in her ears and briefly brought her back to reality.

“A- Alex i- it’s Lena.” she frantically tried to explain. “Help me! You have to help me!”

“I know, there’s been an attack on the L-Corp servers. We’ve picked up traces of a Coluan alien and we’re work-”

“No! L- Lena is hurt! She’s not breathing! I need help!” Kara screamed into her comms. “I’m heading there now! Please! Please help me! You have to help me!”

Kara didn’t wait for a response before scooping Lena up as gently as she could, her head propped up on her shoulder so that it wouldn’t lull to the side as Kara supported her back and legs with her arms.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kara cried as she took off into the air, desperately trying to keep Lena as close to her body as she could to prevent the wind from chilling her too much. “Don’t leave me, Lena. Please don’t leave me.”

The second that Kara’s boots touched down inside the DEO, a medical team was surrounding her. Kara set Lena down as gently as she could onto the stretcher and watched as the doctors frantically hooked her up to monitors and prodded at her body in an attempt to find a heartbeat.

It was too much for Kara to take in all at once. It had barely been a few minutes since she was out patrolling, having a completely regular evening with plans to go home and order a pizza for dinner, and now she was curled into a ball on the floor of the DEO. Her lungs were burning and she knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she hadn’t taken a breath for a while. She felt as though she was back in that tiny little pod, watching her entire world vanish right before her very eyes. It was agonizing.

She was pulled out of her crippling panic the moment that she saw them begin to wheel Lena away. Kara was on her feet at once, with every intention of staying right by Lena’s side for however long it would take.

It was a gentle grip on her arm that prevented her from doing so.

“What are you doing?” Kara snapped blindly before turning to see who had grabbed her.

“You can’t go with her.” Alex told her softly, voice laced with panic despite her obvious attempts at keeping Kara calm. “You’re Supergirl right now. Lena needs Kara, and you can’t be that here.”

“I can’t leave her alone Alex! She has to know that she’s not alone! I can’t lose her, I can’t handle it. I should’ve told her everything! It’s all my fault! I should have told her that I’m Supergirl and I should’ve told her that I’m love with her! She doesn’t know and now it might be too late!” Kara was hysterical, her body wracked with sobs as she collapsed into Alex’s waiting arms.

She wasn’t Supergirl with Director Danvers of the DEO in that moment. Kara was a terrified little girl who needed her big sister to hold her and promise her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Three days had gone by.

Three agonizingly long days in which Lena had remained completely unconscious. Everyone was growing more and more frantic by the second. Kara hadn’t left her side once since she had been hooked up to the life support machine and locked away in a private room, hidden away from prying eyes down near the medbay just as she knew Lena would have wanted. Kara could feel her chest aching with each __thump, thump, thump __of her heart.

See, Kara knew the facts. The facts were:

A Coluan alien had hacked into L-Corp’s system and attempted to shut the whole thing down.

Said alien had failed.

Lena’s software was almost entirely impenetrable.

Lena was testing out new virtual reality tech when the system went down, and when it rebooted it hadn’t rebooted the VR.

The reason was unknown.

Lena’s brain was elsewhere, trapped in an alternate virtual reality whilst her bodily functions slowly ceased.

No one knew how to help.

Lena was going to die if they didn’t figure it out.

Kara had gone up against a Coluan alien before, Indigo, and she had won. The problem was that the alien had already been apprehended. This wasn’t something that she could just fight her way out of. This was science and technology, and the only person in the world who could help was currently laying lifeless before her.

Brainy was doing everything within his physical capabilities to try and problem solve a solution, but so far all of their attempts to wake Lena up had proven ineffective. There was no known reason why she shouldn’t have woken up by now, and yet Lena still lay unresponsive.

So yes, Kara knew the facts, but she couldn’t quite accept them.

In the eerily silent hours of the night Kara had taken to pleading with Rao, with the universe, with the stars, with the sea, with _anything_ that __she thought might help her get Lena back. She bargained everything she thought might be worth bargaining. Kara swore to whichever deity was listening that if she got Lena back she would take care of her every single day for the rest of her life. She swore that she would never take a day off from saving people. She would pick up litter, she would make dinner every single day for every single homeless person. She would do anything, and everything, if she was just given more time with Lena.

Alex stopped by every few hours with some food and updated Kara on the situation as best she could. The truth was, there weren’t really any updates to give. They weren’t getting any further, they weren’t making any progress at all and time was rapidly running out.

Lena’s body was being kept alive solely by machines and no one knew how long they had until her brain began to fully close off, but once that happened there was no chance at all of bringing her back.

As Kara sat in the hard plastic chair at Lena’s bedside, a cold, limp hand cradled gently between her own, she decided that enough was enough. She wasn’t going to sit back and watch her best friend die right before her eyes. She had to do something, the world could not lose Lena Luthor. _Kara _could not lose Lena Luthor. _Would not_ lose her.

“I need you to send me into her mind.” Kara announced to the room. No one even attempted to hide their surprise that she had left Lena’s side.

“No. We can’t do that.” Alex shut her down immediately. “We have no idea where she is or what could happen to you. It might not even work, or you could be trapped with her. It’s too risky Kara. We already talked about it.”

“She’s going to die.” Kara pleaded. “I’m not going to sit back and let that happen to her. I promised her. I promised that I would always protect her, and I’m not going to let her down now. Not when she needs me the most. Send me into her mind.” she demanded.

“Statistically, the chances of that working-” Brainy began before Kara cut him off.

“I don’t want to know the statistics. I want Lena back.”

It took some convincing - a lot of convincing, actually - but a few hours later Kara was staring up at the white ceiling in Lena’s room, Alex, Brainy and J’onn surrounding her as she got herself comfortable.

“If I so much as suspect that something has gone wrong, I’m pulling you out.” Alex repeated for the third time in as many seconds. “No ifs, ands or buts. You have one hour until we bring you back. Don’t waste it. I love you.” she added at the end, voice softening as she gently squeezed Kara’s shoulder.

“I know the rules.” Kara promised as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed. “I’ll be careful, you guys don’t have to worry about me.”

When Kara’s eyes fluttered open, the thick chemical smell of the medbay had vanished. The dull gray walls were replaced by.. her own? Confusion overwhelmed her as she looked around and realized that she was in her own apartment, staring at her own brick walls, her own coat rack, her own door.

Panic quickly took over as the reality of the situation fully sank in. _It hadn’t worked. _Kara was inside her own mind. Was she trapped like last time? Would they need to send Brainy in again if they couldn’t get her out? This had been her one chance, her only chance at saving Lena, and it hadn’t worked. She had let her down. She had broken her promise to always protect her.

Kara swallowed thickly against the heat in her throat, the lump threatening to burst free and set off a flood of tears that she worried might never stop.

“Kara?” the silence was broken by a voice as familiar to Kara as her own and she whirled around so quickly that she almost toppled over.

“Lena!” Kara sobbed as she took in the sight of her best friend standing before her, a mug of tea cradled in her hands and a book propped up under her arm as though it were the most natural thing in the whole entire world. “Oh my god! Lena!”

Kara rushed over, bottom lip trembling as she gave into the tears that had been threatening to fall.

“What’s going on? You shouldn’t be here. How did you even get in here?” Lena asked, voice laced with confusion as she took in the sight before her.

“T- There was an attack! On the L-Corp servers! You were testing out VR technology and the systems went down. You didn’t come back when they rebooted. It’s been almost four days. You have to go back!”

“What?” Lena asked incredulously, setting down her mug of tea before slowly taking a seat on the couch. “That seems like an odd one.”

“I’ve spent the last three days by your side. You’re in a coma, Lena.” Kara desperately tried to explain despite Lena’s questionable reaction.

If Kara was being honest, she hadn’t actually planned this far ahead. She was so set on just getting to Lena, on reaching her and seeing her and being able to talk to her, that she hadn’t worked out what she was going to say when she actually accomplished that. _Oh hey, you’re in a coma _probably wasn’t the best thing to just spring on someone, but they were running out of time and the pressure to act quickly, to make Lena understand, weighed heavily on Kara’s entire being.

“You need to come with me. We have to get out of here.” Kara begged, despite Lena still over on the couch eyeing her suspiciously.

“I don’t understand.” Lena mumbled as she stood back up, she was wearing a large knitted cardigan - one of Kara’s - and she pulled it tightly around herself as she folded her arms and began to pace back and forth across the expanse of the living room. “Re-run!” she called out into silence of the apartment.

“Lena?” Kara questioned as she watched in disbelief at Lena’s nonchalance.

“Re-run!” Lena called out again, a little louder.

“Lena! You have to listen to me! I don’t know what’s going on but I need you to hear me. You’ve been in this VR for three days. Your organs are going to fail and your brain is going to shut down if you don’t snap out of it! Your body is in a coma and you need to wake up!” Kara pleaded as she stepped into Lena’s personal space. “There is no re-run! This is it!”

Kara had no idea how long she had been here with Lena and she was terrified that Alex was going to pull her out at any given moment. She had one final chance, and this was it. Breathing deeply against the panic that was threatening to pull her under, Kara took a second to clear her head before speaking up.

“Lena, this isn’t a scenario. This wasn’t conjured up by your tech. Brainy sent me in here to save you, to bring you back home. This is real, this is Kara Danvers. I’ve spent the last three days by your bedside, holding your hand and thinking of all the things that I wish I would have told you. There are so many things that I always chickened out of sharing with you, but I’m going to tell you now because I need you to know, Lena. In case this is the last-... I just need you to know.

The other night, when you got hurt, I was out patrolling the city. I was able to get to you in time because I’m Supergirl. I heard your heart rate drop and I rushed right to your apartment. I always tune in to the sound of your heart, I don’t even mean to do it most of the time, it’s just a steady comfort to me in the background of all the craziness.

I didn’t tell you because I was scared. I was a coward and I always promised myself that I would tell you _later_. __I would tell you_some other time._ _Next week. Next month. Once things settled down_.__ I didn’t take into consideration that our time might be cut short, and I’ve realized over these last few days that not telling you is one of the biggest regrets of my life.

You’re my very best friend, my favorite person in the whole wide world. You know me better than anyone else in the universe. I can unapologetically be myself with you. You’ve become a home to me in ways that I can’t quite put into words and I trust you in a way that I’ve never quite trusted anyone else before. Ironically, I didn’t want to tell you for fear of losing you. I guess that did us a whole lot of good, huh?

Getting to know you, having someone as incredible as you in my life, has been the greatest honor and it’s changed me in so many ways. I will be eternally grateful for that - but I’m not ready for this to be the end. You have to come back to us. I have two toothbrushes in my bathroom, your stuffed bear is still propped up against the pillow that you sleep on when you stay at my place, that disgustingly strong coffee that you drink is still in my kitchen.

I know you better than anyone else knows you, Lena. I know that you need the room to be completely dark until you’re able to sleep, but when I stay over you always leave the curtains open because I mentioned that I have nightmares about being in the dark. You can’t put a book down until you’ve gotten to the end of a chapter. You always double knot your shoelaces. You shockingly take three sugars in your tea and you never go to bed without a glass of ice water.

I also know that I‘ve fallen head over heels in love with you. I know that I want a life with you. I want to dance around the living room with the Christmas lights still hanging up in January because it’s _our _place and we make the rules. I want to spend every single day of my life making you happy, I want to hear you laugh and I want to count the freckles that always show up on your cheeks when you spend more than three seconds in the sun.

Our story isn’t finished yet, Lena. It can’t be cut short like this. You deserve everything the world over, so please come back. If not for me, then come back for yourself. You owe yourself that much.”

Before she could so much as blink, Kara jerked forward with start. The thick chemical smell flooded her senses and she was met with three pairs of worried eyes staring back at her.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Alex asked as she rushed over to make sure that Kara was okay. “Did it work? Did you see her?”

“You didn’t pull me out?” Kara asked as she glanced over at Lena, still laying unresponsive on the bed.

“We did not.” Brainy confirmed. “You still had fifteen minutes left and your vitals were stable. We did not see it necessary to remove you.”

Just as Kara was about to ask what had happened and if there had been any changes with Lena whilst she was with her, an loud cough filled the room and Alex moved immediately to remove the oxygen tube that had been keeping Lena alive for the last few days.

“K- Kar.” Lena croaked weakly.

“I’m here, I’m right.” Kara rushed over immediately, wrapping Lena up in her cape to fight off the slight chill that could still be felt in her limbs and then holding her as closely as she could to her own body. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

The months that followed Lena’s VR incident were filled with a lot of long talks - some of them got a little heated, some ended in tears and most ended in soft kisses shared only in private moments.

Each conversation healed a scar, each word spoken repaired the damage done to the foundation of their relationship. Each day that passed was a day further away from the hell that they had experienced, and a day closer to their forever.

Each moment was another page of their story.

Still very much unfinished, but no longer cut short.

**Author's Note:**

> feeeeeeeeelingssssss


End file.
